


Who is the most affectionate?

by SomethingBlue42



Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42
Summary: Dean’s love is quiet. He puts gas in the Lincoln and changes the oil every 3000 miles.Castiel’s love is heavy. He covers Dean with his body at night, grappling for arms, hooking ankles around calves to try and hold the larger man in, rumbling in his ear like thunder to chase the nightmares away.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828072
Kudos: 86





	Who is the most affectionate?

**Author's Note:**

> [otp question meme master list](https://deanwinchesterfirstofhisname.tumblr.com/post/622737293151715328/otp-question-meme-master-list-who-is-the-most#_=_)

Castiel has lived for billions of years, all of them as a soldier in some way, shape or form, and most of them without a body. As revolutionary as he is - this one _feels -_ he still has multiple millennia under his belt not knowing how feeling worked much less how to show it.

Dean, of course, is little help, in the beginning, all wrapped up in his tight little ball of gay panic, sealed with John Winchester’s A+ parenting. Dean is constantly reminding Castiel of the “why” behind human existence. Angels never asked why the just obeyed. 

And that’s where Castiel started to get confused. Dean admonished him about personal space and Castiel obeyed without stopping to consider why his instinct was to stand so close. Dean told Castiel to stop staring and Castiel worked harder at not being caught, his first small act of rebellion. He didn’t ponder on why his eyes followed the hunter across rooms, across dimensions, across time.

They take turns leaving each other. They take turns being wrong and being wronged until Dean can’t take it anymore, grabs Castiel by the lapels of his dumb coat, and kisses him hard enough to bruise. Dean's lips hurt the next day and Castiel heals them with his own.

Dean’s love is quiet. He puts gas in the Lincoln and changes the oil every 3000 miles. After a lifetime of turning his nose up at anything but crunchy peanut butter suddenly there’s a jar of smooth in the pantry. After a rough hunt, Sam catches Dean sitting on the floor with his back to the couch, Castiel sprawled across it like only a battered and bruised hunter could while Dean read to him softly from a book of poems Sam had thought he’d lost.  
_  
There’s a bluebird in my heart  
That wants to get out but I’m too clever  
I only let him out at night sometimes  
When everybody sleeps  
I say: “I know that you’re there  
Don’t be so sad”, that’s what I said  
Then I put him back but he’s always singing*_

Castiel’s love is heavy. He covers Dean with his body at night, grappling for arms, hooking ankles around calves to try and hold the larger man in, rumbling in his ear like thunder to chase the nightmares away. Castiel used the last of his grace to drive away an average case of the sniffles so Dean could watch the newest episode of Dr. Sexy in peace. Sam used to think the air turned electric when Castiel appeared because he was an Angel of the Lord. Now he knows that’s from how Cas feels about Dean.

Most think that Dean is more affectionate because they can see it in light touches and ordinary gifts but really it’s Castiel, who’s very being vibrated with it. They just never noticed because they’d never known him without it.

**Author's Note:**

> Poem is an excerpt from Bluebird by Bukowski
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr](https://deanwinchesterfirstofhisname.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
